Main:Charlie Fellows
Birmingham, West Midlands, England, UK |Row 3 title = Club |Row 3 info = City of Liverpool Gymnastics Club Sandbach Gymnastics Club (former) |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Claire Duffy |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Retired}}Charlie Fellows (born January 1 in Birmingham) is a retired elite British Gymnast. She trained at the City of Liverpool Gymnastics Club after moving from Sandbach Gymnastics Club. She was one of the strong all-around gymnast in the British squad. Junior Career In 2012, Fellows was selected for the British team for the Junior European Championships and contributed to their 4th place finish. She also placed seventh in the floor final. At the Junior British Championships in Liverpool, Fellows finished 3rd behind Gabrielle Jupp and Angel Romaeo with a score of 51.750. She also placed 2nd in the uneven bar final and 4th in the floor final. Due to her January birthdate, Fellows missed the London Olympics by just one day. Senior Career 2013 Fellows competed at the British Championships, winning silver in the all-around. Fellows made her senior international debut at the Tokyo World Cup, where she placed sixth in the all-around. In April, she replaced Hannah Whelan in the British team for the European Championships. In December, she competed at the Brasilia Gymnasiade, winning bronze with the English team. 2014 In early March, she competed at the Welsh Championships, winning bronze in the all-around in the Open division. At the English Championships, she won bronze on bars, and placed fourth on floor and in the all-around. At the British Championships, she placed seventh in the all-around and fourth on bars. She competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from the Netherlands, and won bronze in the all-around. In September, she competed at the British Team Championships, helping her club, City of Liverpool, win the gold, and was promptly named to the British team for the World Championships. After podium training, Fellows was named team alternate to the British team. 2015 At the British Championships in March, Fellows placed seventh on bars and ninth in the all-around. In late May, she placed fifth with her team and sixteenth in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. She was named to the British team for the inaugural European Games in Baku in June, helping the team to eighth place. In the fall, she was named the alternate to the British team for the World Championships. The team would go on to win bronze in the team final, a first for British gymnastics. 2017 After missing the 2016 season and Olympics in Rio de Janeiro, Fellows returned to competition at the British Championships, winning bronze on floor exercise and placing sixth on bars and seventh in the all-around. At the English Championships in April, she finished eighth in the all-around. In November, she placed eighth at the Arthur Gander Memorial and later competed at the Swiss Cup, but didn't advance past the second round. 2018 Fellows started the season at the English Championships, placing fifth on floor exercise and seventeenth in the all-around. She announced on her Instagram that she would retire after competing at the British Championships in March,retirement where she won uneven bars silver, all-around and floor exercise bronze, and placed sixth on balance beam. Medal Count Floor Music 2013 - "Lucia Di Lammermoor" by Vitas References